gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marquis
1/5 (GTA IV) 2/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial textures) |inttxd = Boat |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = BOATS_LUXURY LARGE_BOAT MARQUIS |modelname = marquis (All games) |handlingname = MARQUIS (All games) |textlabelname = MARQUI (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (HD Universe) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = GTA IV |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Marquis is a sailboat that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Dinka in the HD Universe. Description 3D Universe The Marquis is a long single-hull sailboat with a and a propulsion motor in the rear, features that have not changed much since its introduction. Despite its design, the ship's sails are of no practical use as they are down and completely rolled up. From Grand Theft Auto: Vice City to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the design as a leisure sailboat remained the same, having a long hull and the captain' steering wheel on the back, where the player stands in front of it and controls the boat, similar to the Dinghy. There is an open side in the aft section to facilitate the player entering it. Its only advantage is to be able to carry a lot of people, which is of little use, unless if in multiplayer. Also, it can be used to transport large gangs in GTA San Andreas, but other, smaller boats can also easily carry eight people, like the Reefer, Tropic or Coastguard. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of the Marquis sports a more luxurious design with additional living quarters underneath the mast. It is based on , seen heavily in both the bow and the stern of the yacht, as well as the quarterdeck. The Marquis' prow is not as long as the Adjutor, but the side rear windows and portholes are almost identical in shape. In comparison to the former's blocky design, the updated rendition is sleeker and modernized, complete with a wooden floor, a detailed interior and a redesigned captain' steering wheel, as well as the addition of a seat and a redesigned aft section for access. On the rear of the boat is a small quarterdeck, shortly followed by the bridge. The Marquis features a large helm and now bears both the jib and the mainsail, the latter of which is hooked onto the boom via one clew and one tack. From the masthead are two shrouds on either side, two backstays and one slightly thicker headstay, which ties down just behind the pullpit. The boat also sports a large keel underneath, which can be seen when "jumping" the boat. Similar to previous games, the sails are simply for decorative purposes, and serve no practical use. They are always folded within the mast. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Marquis in Grand Theft Auto V remains identical to the GTA IV iteration, but sports an updated color scheme; the hull now can have the bottom side and a stripe of a secondary color. The boat may spawn with either two sails attached to the mast, or with no sails at all. The sails may flutter loosely in the wind, but they do not move the boat in any way. Unlike previous games, the Marquis' mast is solid and will not be able to pass through solid objects. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe While it is one of the largest boats in the games and common in various locations, the boat is significantly slow (due to its underwhelming motor) and has stiff controls. The Marquis' low speed makes it a terrible option for getaways, where the police Predators are chasing the player. The boat is distinguished by its resistance to collisions and is very stable, considering the heavy weight. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Marquis remains as one of the slowest boats in the game, though the changes on controls makes it less heavy than in the 3D Universe. The boat can reach moderate speeds and its handling seems to be improved, but it is still a poor option for wanted levels, as the police Predators will catch the player easily. As one can expect, the boat's weight will allow the boat to push other smaller boats with no efforts. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Its performance remains unchanged from GTA IV and still remains one of the slowest boats in the GTA Universe. However, it is slightly more responsive and does not take a while to change direction or reversing the boat. Because of its slow speed and heavy weight, the Marquis does not suffer easily when travelling through waves. Because of the mast, the boat cannot pass low-level bridges easily. GTA V Overview Notable Owners *DGSE Agents (seen in the mission All Hands On Deck!) *Jerry's Dealer (destroyed) *Michael De Santa (formerly/stolen) Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Marquis-GTASA-DodgerExamples.png|In GTA SA, the Marquis can spawn with or without a dodger. The Marquis shown here in the foreground has a black dodger; the one in the background has none. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' MarquisFull-GTAV-front.png|Full view of the Marquis in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Marquis-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Marquis on Rockstar Games Social Club. Marquis-GTAV-DockTease.png|The Marquis on DockTease. Screenshot-boats-GTA V.jpg|A Marquis sails down in a river during a beautiful morning in Los Santos. Desert Marquis.png|The older wooden Marquis at a desert farm in GTA V. Marquis GTAVpc GrandSenoraDesert.png|The mastless, but otherwise better-looking old Marquis. Versions There are Marquis' props at the Grand Senora Desert: *One is made of wood. It's missing the propeller, but there's no other sign of damage. The rear of the ship has a panel with "MARQUIS" written on it. *The other has an identically shaped hull, looks newer and isn't made of wood. It has a propeller, but is missing the mast. This one has no name, but there's "LS 4145 RS" written near the front end. **The wooden one is at a farm to the west of Sandy Shores Airfield, while the slightly newer looking, but mastless one is about 0.25 miles to the south-east of the wooden one. Similarly, newer version with a mast and flags are on dry land in the drydocks in the middle of Elysian Island, next to the Olifantus Tug boat. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Phnom Penh '86 - One spawns at a small pier north of Starfish Island, and two on the water of south Leaf Links, only during this mission. *Supply & Demand - The target boat of this mission *All Hands On Deck! - The French use this boat to attack on water and block the yatch's patch. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Cut Throat Business - Some spawn as obstacles when passing the bridge near Flint Intersection. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Soldier - The dealer that Vic meets owns a Marquis but is destroyed by attacking hitmen. * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Marquis is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the fourth and final list. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Buoys Ahoy - Some will spawn at the Humboldt River during the boat chase. *Water Hazard - Niko Bellic has to kill a target driving a Marquis. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Father/Son - Michael and Franklin chase down Michael's stolen Marquis to rescue Jimmy. The Marquis is however a prop permanently attached to the Yacht trailer. *The Multi Target Assassination - The second juror is seen in a Marquis with a female companion. Locations The Marquis is usually one of the most common boats in each game. It can be seen either navigating through the city's waterways and docked in several docks. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Docked at the Ocean Bay Marina, Ocean Beach. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Four can be found on the water of San Fierro Bay: one beside Pier 69, two in Esplanade North, southeast Da Nang Boys Freighter, and another one southwest the southernmost pillar of Gant Bridge, west of Jizzy's Pleasure Domes. *Two can be found on water west of Palisades, San Fierro. *Two docked at Bayside Marina. *Docked near the Boat School after the player receives Bronze medals or higher at the school. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Docked at the Marina in Ocean Beach. *Can be purchased for $4500 on the docks just east of your safehouse in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Commonly spawns along the West River, although the ship can be found in other waterways around the city. *Docked near Beaverhead Avenue, Leftwood, Alderney. *A target for one of The Fixer's Assassinations side-missions (Water Hazard) is standing on a Marquis with bodyguards. If the player kills the target without destroying the boat, he/she can take the boat. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Often found sailing along the west coast of San Andreas. **Often near the Chumash pier. *Above the sunken paddlewheel ship. *Can be found in the purchasable boat docks near Vespucci Beach. *Can be bought on the DockTease website for $413,990. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought on the DockTease website for $413,990. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *This boat is one of the boats used by the French agents during the mission All Hands on Deck!, the others being the Tropic and Dinghy. *In Vice City, there are letters on the back of the boat which read "Marquis 69," which is one of the many references to the 69 sex position. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *According to the game manual, the Marquis cost $84,800 in August 1984. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The boat's keel is not fully solid and therefore glitches into the ground when beached. See Also *Rio Navigation }}de:Marquis es:Marquis pl:Marquis Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Boats Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Luxury Boats Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Vehicle Class